1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch which is operated by a pressing operation, and more particularly to a switch structure capable of smoothly performing a pressing operation with a suitable load at a large operation stroke even when a total height of the switch is small.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturization of switches, particularly push/press switches places an ever increasing demand on dimensional requirements (e.g., height requirements, etc.). In turn, such miniaturization affects performance of conventional switches due to minimum required distances between, for example, two contact surfaces, a stroke distance, etc. Accordingly, there remains a need for smaller or miniaturized push/press switches that still maintain integrity of operation.